


Рождество против одиночества

by StilleWasser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StilleWasser/pseuds/StilleWasser
Summary: О том, как Грейнджер и Малфой накануне Рождества с одиночеством боролись.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 9





	Рождество против одиночества

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Наде Поляковой, замечательному автору множества прекрасных артов по вселенным ГП и ЗВ.
> 
> Дополнительная информация к фанфикам, анонсы выхода новых глав, арты, обсуждения в группе вк https://vk.com/stillewasserfanfiction

– Так, новая сковорода для Джинни, каска для Гарри, смазка для кхм… древка метлы для Рона… Мда, лучше ему в новом году все-таки найти себе девушку… Суперпрочные контейнеры для Полумны и ее огнедышащих тутуканчиков и… черт, я что забыла в магазине самополивающиеся горшки для Невилла и его Мимбулус мимблетонии?! Да что за день сегодня такой! – взвыла Гермиона, снова и снова обшаривая многочисленные пакеты и свертки с подарками на Рождество для друзей. Мало того, что из-за запарки на работе под конец года ей пришлось бежать в Косую аллею в последний день и с яростью первобытного варвара пробивать себе сначала путь к витринам, а затем к прилавку, чтобы расплатиться, так еще и перед самым закрытием магазина она забыла там злополучный набор зачарованных на самополив винтажных горшков из особой дышащей глины, так хорошо подходящей треклятой Мимбулус мимблетонии, как уверял ее продавец. 

Взглянув на часы, Гермиона мысленно застонала: ну вот, конечно, магазин уже закрыт. И так в связи с большим наплывом покупателей, которым срочно понадобилось одарить всех на Рождество волшебными цветочными горшками, эта лавочка работала сегодня сверхурочно. Интересно, если долго стучать в дверь магазина, может быть, даже ногами, а потом пригрозить Авроратом (Гарри простит) и козырнуть близким знакомством с Министром магии (Кингсли тем более простит, иначе будет выслушивать ее отчет по толкованию пророчеств кентавров не в сокращенном виде, а _полностью_ ), ей вернут невилловские горшки? Скорее всего, нет.

Гермиона вздохнула, воздев глаза к равнодушному черному небу, озаренному огнями Лондона и сыплющему воздушные белые хлопья снега на головы рыщущих по магазинам людей, больше похожих сейчас на стаю растревоженных гриндилоу, готовых убивать за елочные шары и гирлянды. Возможно, если она вернется в ту лавочку завтра с утра, ей повезет, и в сочельник там будет открыто. Ну или придется подарить Невиллу что-нибудь из того, что есть у нее дома. Желательно, новое и нераспакованное. Задумавшись, Гермиона перехватила поудобнее пакеты и, перейдя дорогу, углубилась в парк, чтобы срезать путь, одновременно вспоминая, какие новые вещи у нее недавно появились дома и что из этого сгодится для того, чтобы осчастливить Невилла. 

Осторожно ступая по обледеневшей дорожке и балансируя пакетами, она с прискорбием поняла, что за последнее время из новых вещей у нее появился только подаренный на день рождения Джинни и Полумной вибратор. «Супер трахозверь 3000» с четырьмя режимами скоростей и игривыми усиками в самом интересном месте. До сих пор воспользоваться им не хватало времени, и огромная розовая хреновина одиноко скучала в прикроватной тумбочке в жарком ожидании, когда же у новой хозяйки наконец дойдут шаловливые ручонки ее распаковать. Вот только Гермиона, каждый день задерживающаяся на работе допоздна, последние несколько месяцев приползала домой помыться и поспать, и ее ручонкам уж точно было не до шалостей, не говоря уже о том, чтобы достать бедняжку «трахозверя». Интересно, а если сказать Невиллу, что это какое-нибудь новое выведенное в Отделе тайн растение, не нуждающееся в свете и поливе и радостно шевелящее усиками, если погладить его по основанию, Мерлин прости, ствола (где находится замаскированная под пупырки кнопка включения), Долгопупс сразу долбанет ее им по лбу или потом, когда добрые друзья подскажут, что за цветочек она ему приперла в огород?

Нет, так издеваться над Невиллом нельзя, твердо решила Гермиона. Ему и без того не повезло в жизни: первые три года после окончания Хогвартса, вернувшись туда, чтобы преподавать травологию вместо ушедшей на пенсию профессора Стебль, он работал под началом Снейпа, которого продолжал бояться до нервной икоты. И тот факт, что он убил змею, чуть не убившую этого самого Снейпа, совсем не придавал бедному Невиллу мужества. Поэтому, когда слизеринский декан сложил полномочия и внезапно для всех четыре года назад принял решение оставить Хогвартс, Долгопупс впервые в жизни на радостях надрался Огневиски и поцеловал миссис Норрис, за что на него до сих обижается Филч, строя ему козни. Нет, определенно нельзя так поступа… 

Коварный лед под ногой Гермионы вдруг неуловимым борцовским приемом опрокинул ее на спину, заставив взмахнуть, словно крыльями, пакетами и выпустить их из рук, отчего они разлетелись в разные стороны. 

– Мер-р-рлин! – воскликнула Гермиона, больно приземлившись копчиком об лед и распростершись на земле как жертва предпраздничных распродаж и двадцатипроцентных скидок. – Драные мерлиновы кальсоны! Вонючие подштанники моргановой бабушки! Да что за день сегодня такой!

Решив, что с нее хватит и больше она никуда не пойдет, Гермиона опустила голову в снег и, закрыв глаза, расслабилась. Черт с ними, с горшками. И подарками тоже. И Рождество это со всей его суетой пусть идет гиппогрифу в жо…

– Вставай, Грейнджер, – вдруг раздался совсем рядом смутно знакомый голос, и чья-то сильная рука рванула ее вверх, ловко ставя на ноги. – Потом как-нибудь умрешь от переохлаждения. Когда поблизости не будет свидетелей, готовых подтвердить, что я в это время проходил рядом. Еще одну дуэль с Поттером я вряд ли переживу. 

Гермиона, открыв глаза, тут же на всякий случай выхватила палочку, понимая, что перед ней явно волшебник, раз он знает ее и Гарри. На черном пальто стоящего перед ней мужчины красиво сверкали в свете фонарей белые снежинки. Платиновые волосы отливали холодным серебром, а серые глаза с искрой веселья смотрели на нее, явно контрастируя с написанной на лице их обладателя невозмутимостью. 

– Малфой?! Что ты здесь делаешь? – Гермиона огляделась по сторонам, но на дорожке вокруг никого не было, лишь вдалеке среди деревьев виднелся одинокий прохожий, быстрым шагом удаляющийся к выходу из парка. 

– Шел мимо, увидел, что ты лежишь и орешь, нарушая Статут о секретности, и поспешил вмешаться, а то у моих ребят и без того слишком много работы в праздники. Пришлось приложить Обливиэйтом вон того мужика. 

– Все бы тебе кого-то Обливиэйтом приложить, господин главный Обливиатор, – буркнула Гермиона, собирая разлетевшиеся во все стороны пакеты. 

– Я не мог позволить, чтобы ему потом являлись в кошмарах драные мерлиновые кальсоны, – хмыкнул Драко, и Гермиона резко отвернулась, делая вид, что проверяет целостность противоударных контейнеров для тутуканчиков. 

– Подумаешь кальсоны, – смущенно пробурчала она. – Вот если б их содержимое, тогда и впрямь крепкие нервы понадобились бы…

– В любом случае, следовало перестраховаться, – нудным голосом, каким обычно выступал на совещаниях руководителей отделов, заявил Малфой, наблюдая, как она ковыляет по льду за остальными пакетами. – Безопасность волшебного мира…

– …прежде всего, да-да, я знаю, – отмахнулась Гермиона. – Ты всем начальникам уже плешь проел этой своей безопасностью. Фу, какой ты педантичный и скучный, Малфой.

– И это говоришь мне ты, Грейнджер? – фыркнул Драко, но тут же настороженно сощурился, глядя как она болезненно поморщилась, склонившись за пакетом, а затем распрямилась и потерла поясницу. – Ты в порядке? Сильно ударилась?

– Жить буду, – недовольно буркнула Гермиона, собрав, наконец, все свои покупки. – Не волнуйся, если соберусь помереть, предупрежу Гарри, чтоб не имел к тебе претензий. 

– Благодарю, ты меня очень этим обяжешь, – сухо отозвался Драко, решительно подходя и отбирая у нее пакеты. – Тебе же в ту сторону? Идем.

– Ты так и не ответил, что ты здесь делаешь, – решив не спорить насчет пакетов – без них действительно было удобнее, – подозрительно поинтересовалась Гермиона. – Следишь за мной?

– Конечно, – с готовностью ответил Малфой, пытаясь пристроить все ее покупки в одной руке. – Хожу за тобой и все жду, когда ты начнешь поминать морганову бабушку при маглах. Меня же хлебом не корми, дай кого-нибудь Обливиэйтом приложить. 

– Работал сегодня? – вдруг с сочувствием спросила Гермиона. – Я слышала, у отдела магических происшествий и катастроф всегда аврал перед Рождеством. 

– Как и перед любым праздником. Алкоголь и безрассудство вечно толкают магов на необдуманные поступки, свидетелями которых часто становятся маглы. У нас всегда набирается море сверхурочек в такие дни. Уверен, тебе в этом плане повезло больше. 

– Да, волшебные существа перед Рождеством не надираются в зюзю и не лезут к маглам чаще обычного, – кивнула Гермиона, наблюдая, как снег медленно падает с изжелта-синего неба и изящно кружится в свете фонарей. Погода в этом году перед Рождеством была сказочной.

– Значит, взяла выходной и бегала по магазинам? – Драко махнул рукой с пакетами, и оттуда раздался металлический _бамс_ : видимо, где-то внутри столкнулись шлем и сковородка. Уже привыкают колотиться друг о друга, мелькнуло в голове у Гермионы. 

– А ты бы как провел выходной перед сочельником? 

– Так же, как и сегодня, – пожал плечами Малфой, уверенно выбирая на развилке левую дорожку, которая была коротким путем к выходу из парка. – У меня не было выходных в праздники уже очень давно. Да и подарки мне покупать особо некому. 

Гермиона понимающе кивнула. Она знала, что после войны и суда, который, не без помощи Поттера, оправдал Малфоев по всем статьям, Люциус и Нарцисса уехали в Казахстан, чтобы начать новую жизнь вдали от тех, кто отказывался принимать решение Визенгамота и все еще считал их преступниками. Драко же не захотел идти легкой дорогой и наперекор отцу остался, начав работать в Министерстве с самых низов. Добросовестным и упорным трудом он не только очистил свое имя от налипшей на него пожирательской грязи, но и со временем стал руководителем штаба стирателей памяти в отделе магических происшествий и катастроф. Гермиона, много лет проработавшая в отделе регулирования магических популяций и тоже добившаяся определенного успеха, став начальником подразделения тварей, сталкивалась с Драко лишь на ежемесячных совещаниях у Кингсли. Судя по тому, что она слышала из его отчетов, Малфой делал свое дело отлично, за что его уважали остальные начальники и сам Министр. 

– А как же будущая миссис Драко Малфой? – задумчиво поинтересовалась Гермиона, размышляя над его последними словами. – Ей ты подарок уже приготовил?

– Приготовлю, когда она появится в моей жизни, – спокойно ответил он, равнодушно пожав плечами, и Гермиона закусила губу, понимая теперь, что же на самом деле кроется за поразительной работоспособностью Драко: одиночество. Что было, на самом деле, очень странно, учитывая, насколько привлекательным внешне он всегда был. Она еще раз бросила на него оценивающий взгляд: да и сейчас он вполне ничего, повзрослел, возмужал и уже ничем не напоминает того изо всех сил храбрившегося парнишку, каким она помнила его по суду. В голове вертелся язвительный вопрос про ориентацию, но еще раз взглянув на усталое лицо Малфоя, Гермиона решительно его отбросила… нет, отложила на потом. Ну а что, любопытно же!

Медленно они подошли к выходу из парка, у ворот которого за будкой магловской полиции располагалась официально одобренная Министерством безопасная точка трансгрессии. 

– Спасибо за помощь, – вежливо улыбнулась Гермиона, протягивая руку за пакетами и тут же снова поморщившись от неприятной боли в ушибленной пояснице. Однако Драко не спешил отдавать покупки, задумчиво разглядывая ее, будто увидел в первый раз.

– У меня есть отличная мазь от ушибов, какую не купишь в обычной аптеке, – наконец сказал он нейтрально-равнодушным тоном. – И… я могу сварить тебе горячий капучино. Как ты любишь, с ванилью.

– Откуда ты знаешь, какой кофе я пью? – потрясенно спросила Гермиона. В душу вдруг закралось нехорошее предчувствие, но Малфой его тут же развеял.

– Обычное наблюдение, – пожал плечами он. – Чаще всего я обедаю в столовой один. К подчиненным стараюсь не подсаживаться, чтобы не смущать их и дать спокойно перемыть мне косточки хотя бы в обеденный перерыв. Остается только наблюдать за окружающими, чтобы развлечь себя, пока жуешь эту переваренную пасту или резиновые стейки.

Гермиона усмехнулась: на качество еды в министерской столовке не пожаловался только ленивый, но стоило ее отделу попытаться сменить работающих там домовиков на новую бригаду, как в тот же день половина из них слегла с нанесенными самим себе травмами различной степени тяжести, а вторая половина несколько часов билась в истерике, крича, что теперь они опозорены навсегда. В итоге все Министерство до сих пор давилось гадостью, но зато все домовики были живы и здоровы. Гермиона была довольна очередной победой равноправия и толерантности, хотя сама несколько раз, пообедав в столовой, остаток дня проводила, обнимая унитаз так крепко, как не обнимала бывшего парня. Подумав об Уильяме, коллеге Гарри, авроре, с которым они расстались два года назад, как раз накануне Рождества, она еще раз вспомнила, почему так не любит этот праздник. 

– Это просто кофе, Грейнджер, – по-своему истолковал ее долгое молчание Драко, внимательно наблюдая за ней. – Без всяких намеков и посягательств на твою честь. И мазь действительно хорошая, сразу забудешь о своих болях. Обещаю. Идем. 

Он протянул ей руку, и Гермиона нерешительно взялась за нее, сама не понимая, зачем соглашается. После дня, проведенного в магазинах, она устала больше, чем во время самого жесткого аврала на работе, и все, чего ей сейчас хотелось, – оказаться дома в горячей ванне с пеной. Но Малфой был так спокоен и вежлив, и даже его язвительность больше не колола, как когда-то, что ей вдруг захотелось этого его дурацкого капучино и супер-мази больше, чем тишины пустого дома. 

Недостатком парной трансгрессии всегда была легкая дезориентация ведомого, поэтому первые несколько секунд, как магия перемещений перестала выкручивать ее тело, Гермиона тупо таращилась в пространство, силясь понять, где находится. Вдруг в полутемном помещении вспыхнул свет, и стало ясно, что она стоит в коридоре обычной квартиры, а слева и впереди виднеются три двери в разные комнаты. 

– Позволь твое пальто, – попросил вышедший из гостиной Драко, уже успевший избавиться от пакетов.

– Почему на твою квартиру не наложено антитрансгрессионное заклинание? – с подозрением спросила Гермиона, отдавая ему пальто и сбрасывая шарф на столик под зеркалом. – Любишь, когда случайные посетители наблюдают, как ты спишь? Или подглядывают за тобой в ванной? Или в туалете? Фу, Малфой, лучше не говори, не хочу знать!

– А мне показалось, тебе жутко хочется послушать скабрезные подробности моей личной жизни, – усмехнулся Малфой, жестом приглашая ее на кухню. – Например, как я связываю и порю людей плеткой, а потом зверски пытаю, заставляя выслушивать, как прошел мой рабочий день. А потом тренирую на них свои доклады Министру.

– Да ты просто изверг! – фыркнула Гермиона, проходя в уютно обставленную кухню, полную современных магловских приборов. Щелкнув кнопкой включения кофе-машины, Драко достал из холодильника молоко. 

– На самом деле, все гораздо проще: никто не знает, где я живу, поэтому и трангрессировать сюда без спроса некому, – пояснил он, начав взбивать молоко в стимере. 

Его движения были точными и уверенными, и Гермиона невольно залюбовалась его руками с длинными аристократическими пальцами, колдующими над чашечками с кофе. Налив туда молочную пену, он добавил щепотку ванилина и поставил готовый капучино перед Гермионой. 

– Спасибо, – сказала она, делая глоток и чувствуя, как по телу разливается тепло. – Очень вкусно. Что ты ищешь?

– Мазь, – коротко ответил Малфой, копаясь в выдвижном ящике кухонного стола. 

– Ты держишь лекарства на кухне?

– Некоторые зелья нужно хранить в холоде, а я постоянно забываю обновлять Охлаждающие чары. Поэтому я перенес лекарства в холодильник, а остальные разместил рядом в столе, чтобы не разыскивать потом по всей квартире. А вот и она, – объявил он, извлекая из ящика небольшую стеклянную баночку с вязкой, похожей на мед, золотистой мазью внутри. 

– И чем же она лучше тех, что продают зельервары в обычных аптеках? – скептически поинтересовалась Гермиона, беря баночку в руки и внимательно рассматривая консистенцию. 

– Это улучшенная формула. Авторский рецепт Снейпа, – отозвался Драко, забирая у нее банку и открывая крышку. – Дай посмотреть, что с твоей спиной. 

Гермиона подняла бровь, думая, что ослышалась, но Малфой все также стоял, невозмутимо глядя на нее, и, судя по всему, собрался не просто поглазеть на ее синяк, но и помочь нанести мазь. Похоже, демиург сегодня пьян, раз так шутит с ее жизнью. 

– Ну же, Грейнджер, я ведь тебя не грудь прошу показать, – закатил глаза Драко. – Просто приподними свитер. Или ты думаешь, я в моем возрасте женских поясниц не видел?

– А мужских? – выпалила Гермиона, и тут же зажмурилась. Черт, шила в мешке не утаишь, как и вопрос про ориентацию в современном мире. Чтобы скрыть смущение, она повернулась и, приподняв краешек свитера, продемонстрировала ему огромный, пока еще бледный синяк внизу на левом боку. 

– И мужских тоже, – спокойно ответил Малфой, осторожно касаясь пальцами ушибленного места. – При моей работе чего только не насмотришься иногда. Хотя у авроров все же случаи гораздо веселее бывают. 

Уверенной рукой он нанес мазь на синяк и принялся растирать ее по коже, стараясь не причинять лишней боли. Поясница тут же нагрелась, а через несколько минут приятное тепло сменилось легким холодком.

– Откуда у тебя мазь по авторскому рецепту Снейпа? – спросила Гермиона, втайне наслаждаясь осторожными, почти ласковыми прикосновениями мужских пальцев. Когда в последний раз ее трогал другой человек? Рукопожатия на работе не в счет. Наверно, только когда ей лечили в Мунго разодранную чизпурфлом руку. Обнаружив этого вредителя в туалете, куда она не взяла с собой палочку, Гермиона тогда подралась с ним без магии и немного пострадала, хотя следовало просто вызвать ребят из сектора по борьбе с домашними вредителями, а не играть в героя-победителя волшебных крабов. 

– Снейп сам мне ее и прислал, – ответил Малфой, аккуратно оттянув краешек ее джинсов и скользнув пальцами чуть ниже за их кромку, чтобы разнести мазь дальше. – Он ведь мой крестный. От него не дождешься дружеских бесед у камина за стаканчиком Огневиски и открыток на день рождения. Зато он исправно шлет мне свежесваренные зелья превосходного качества. Так выглядит забота о крестнике с его точки зрения, а я и не возражаю. В конце концов, его снадобьям всегда можно найти применение, и иногда довольно… интересное, – завершил он, целомудренно опуская свитер Гермионы на место и проходя к мойке, чтобы вымыть руки.

– Хм, и сколько наивных девушек уже вляпалось в эту медовую субстанцию, поверив твоим байкам про супер-инновации и мгновенное избавление от боли? – поинтересовалась Гермиона, рассматривая банку с мазью на свет. Хотя она чувствовала, что Драко не соврал, и спине мгновенно стало легче.

– Ты первая оказалась столь наивной, – нахально усмехнулся Малфой, садясь напротив нее и делая глоток уже остывшего кофе из своей кружки. 

– Ах так! – надула губы Гермиона.

– На самом деле, Снейп действительно сейчас с головой ушел в зельеварение, так что слова про авторский рецепт не байки, – задумчиво отозвался Драко, будто вспоминая что-то. – Кажется, преподавание в Хогвартсе лишь тормозило его талант зельевара, который теперь, наконец, раскрылся в полной мере.

– А где сейчас Снейп? – полюбопытствовала Гермиона. Она только недавно вспоминала его, и вот ей предоставилась возможность узнать, как сложилась судьба бывшего слизеринского декана. Вдруг Невилл будет рад услышать новости о нем. Ну или так испугается, что не обратит внимание на отсутствие подарка. 

– В России, – ответил Драко, загадочно усмехнувшись. – Нашел, наконец, свою судьбу. Живет там с какой-то девушкой. Изучает лечебные свойства прополиса и подорожника, варит зелья… Кажется, он вполне доволен жизнью и… счастлив, если это слово вообще можно применить к Снейпу.

– Ну хоть кто-то счастлив, – улыбнулась Гермиона и вдруг поймала на себе странный взгляд Драко. Не успела она понять, что это может значить, как Малфой сменил тему, начав расспрашивать ее о последнем совещании у Кингсли, которое он пропустил. Устроившись поудобнее на узком диванчике, Гермиона принялась рассказывать, наблюдая, как ловко он варит вторую порцию кофе. И через два часа вдруг поняла, что до сих пор сидит на кухне Драко, забыв о времени, и увлеченно спорит с ним о законопроекте, который сейчас усиленно продвигался в Министерстве радикально настроенной оппозицией и был призван ужесточить Статут о секретности. 

– Ты бы слышал, что говорил Дженкинс на утренней планерке у Кингсли! Той самой, на которую ты ленишься ходить и посылаешь отдуваться своего заместителя! Хоть бы раз пришел и послушал, что он там несет, прежде чем считать его доводы вразумительными! – вспылила Гермиона и вдруг вскочила с места. – А я тебе сейчас покажу! 

– Это угроза, Грейнджер? – насмешливо спросил Драко, расслабленно болтающий кружкой с остатками молока на донышке. – Мне достать палочку?

– Это ты мне тут не угрожай своей… палочкой-ковырялочкой! Ну-ка вставай и пошли! – она уже была в дверях и нетерпеливо обернулась на не торопящегося подниматься Малфоя. – У меня дома есть протокол планерки! И я тебе его сейчас покажу! Пошли! Ну же! 

– Хорошо, – наконец сдался Драко и позволил утащить себя в коридор, где Гермиона уже хватала с вешалки свое пальто, безумно сверкая глазами. 

– Можешь не одеваться, – махнула рукой она, заклинанием призывая из гостиной свои пакеты с подарками. – В моей квартире антитрангрессионное поле есть везде, кроме прихожей, так что мы перенесемся сразу туда, и на улицу выходить не придется. А еще…

– Что? – не смог сдержать улыбку Драко, глядя на ее горящее энтузиазмом лицо. 

– А еще у меня есть винишко! – радостно возвестила Грейнджер и, схватив его руку, утянула за собой в трангрессию.

Оказавшись дома, теперь Гермиона бросила Малфоя растерянно озираться по сторонам и, запихнув злополучные пакеты в кладовку, унеслась на кухню, чтобы мгновение спустя бодро начать греметь там стаканами. 

– У тебя мило, – резюмировал Драко, остановившись в дверях и оглядывая крохотное помещение, в котором с трудом помещались стол и холодильник. 

– Спасибо, – отозвалась Гермиона, ища штопор. – Принеси пока протокол, пожалуйста. Он в спальне в тумбочке. Что? – спросила она, увидев насмешливый взгляд Драко. – Отличное чтиво на сон грядущий, усыпляет за пять минут, работает мгновенно и безотказно, готова поспорить, что даже лучше усовершенствованных снотворных зелий Снейпа! 

– Поверю на слово, – с сомнением отозвался Малфой, но тем не менее послушно направился в спальню. 

Гермиона с победным воплем выудила наконец из кучи кухонного хлама штопор, достала из холодильника бутылку вина и, ставя ее на стол, вдруг сообразила, что Драко подозрительно долго возится в спальне.

– Малфой, учти, если ты там примеряешь мои трусики, я тебе их… – поток слов резко оборвался, а все мысли вылетели из головы, когда, влетев в спальню, Гермиона увидела ошалевшего Драко, держащего в вытянутой руке большую розовую коробку с огромной надписью «Супер трахозверь 3000: твой путь к улету без залетов!». 

Малфой перевел на нее ошеломленный взгляд и аккуратно, не делая резких движений, поставил коробку на тумбочку, будто опасаясь, что «трахозверь» сейчас выскочит и начнет выполнять свои непосредственные задачи на первом же встречном. Затем Драко сделал два осторожных шага назад и снова посмотрел на Гермиону, поочередно краснеющую от стыда, бледнеющую от ужаса и зеленеющую от злости на саму себя, что так необдуманно отправила Малфоя рыться в тумбочке, где рядом с протоколом планерки коварно притаился «трахозверь». 

– Грейнджер…

– Что-о-о? – простонала Гермиона, закрывая лицо руками и желая провалиться на этом самом месте. Желательно вместе со злополучным вибратором, чтобы сразу уничтожить все улики. – Сказать, что это подарок для Долгопупса, не прокатит, да? И просить тебя наложить на самого себя Обливиэйт тоже? – приглушенно спросила она из-за плотно сомкнутых пальцев. 

Вдруг на ее руки легли горячие ладони Драко и мягко заставили их оторваться от лица. 

– Открой глаза, Грейнджер, – попросил Малфой, и его голос звучал спокойно, без единой нотки насмешки или издевки.

Гермиона лишь отчаянно помотала головой, пообещав себе, что не откроет глаза, даже если Темный Лорд внезапно сейчас воскреснет прямо в ее спальне и станцует для них зажигательную румбу. 

– Посмотри на меня, Гермиона.

– Нет.

На мгновение в комнате повисла гнетущая тишина, так что показалось даже, будто Драко ушел, хотя не было слышно его шагов. Гермиона настороженно вслушивалась в каждый шорох, напряжение достигло предела и вот-вот готово было заискрить на коже электрическими разрядами, как вдруг сильные руки легли ей на талию и притянули к невыносимо горячему и жесткому мужскому телу, заставив вжаться в него грудью и испуганно охнуть.

– Одиночества не надо стесняться, – его дыхание обожгло нежную кожу за ухом, отчего по спине тут же побежали мурашки. – С ним надо бороться. Вместе…

Его губы обхватили губы Гермионы, смяли их настойчиво, но мягко и осторожно, так что она невольно застонала. Язык Драко ворвался внутрь, встретившись с ее языком, покоряя, увлекая в огненный страстный танец, от которого кружилась голова, а между ногами зародилось позабытое уже ощущение возбуждения, вызванного близостью сильного мужчины, его скользящими по телу руками, требовательными губами, нежными укусами, пробуждающими что-то первобытное и низменно-прекрасное в душе.

Гермиона не поняла, как оказалась на кровати, прижатая тяжелым мужским телом, тщетно силясь вспомнить, когда в последний раз испытывала подобное. Затуманенный страстью разум махнул рукой и отказался работать, оставив главной плоть, которую уже захватила в свои сети безумная страсть. Малфой рванул ее свитер вверх, и тот, растерянно взмахнув рукавами, улетел куда-то под кровать. За ним последовали джинсы, и Драко обвел восхищенным взглядом ее тело в одном простом белом нижнем белье. Этот взгляд пьянил не хуже забытого на кухне вина, и Гермиона судорожно сглотнула, тяжело дыша.

Его пальцы потянули чашечку лифчика вниз, чтобы добраться до напряженного соска, умоляющего о ласке, но Гермиона вдруг хрипло прошептала:

– Драко… 

Он мгновенно отстранился, пытаясь совладать с собственным дыханием, и настороженно посмотрел на нее.

– Хочешь, чтобы я остановился? – его голос звучал почти как обычно, и лишь на самом краю слышимости слабая нотка напряжения выдавала его возбуждение. Тогда как огромный бугор на штанах вообще не пытался как-то скрыть состояние своего хозяина.

– Хочу, чтобы ты разделся, – просто ответила Гермиона и потянулась к пуговицам его рубашки. – А если ты сейчас остановишься, я безжалостно поколочу тебя этим розовым вибратором. Возможно, все это время он лежал и ждал здесь именно этого момента.

– А я думал, это подарок Долгопупсу, – хмыкнул Малфой, отбрасывая рубашку в сторону. Глаза Гермионы задержались на блеклой и безжизненной Темной метке, ярким пятном выделяющейся на бледной коже, но в следующий миг ее рука накрыла напряженный член сквозь ткань штанов, и Драко забыл обо всех своих сомнениях. Избавившись от брюк, он толкнул Гермиону обратно и рванул лифчик вниз, обнажая грудь, а затем накрыл губами сосок, вобрав его в рот и жестко прикусив. Из ее груди вырвался стон, а бедра сами собой раскрылись, бесстыдно демонстрируя мокрую ластовицу трусиков. Пальцы Малфоя лишь вскользь коснулись ее, будто поддразнивая, а губы сместились ниже, оставляя нежные поцелуи на коже живота. 

– Приподнимись, – хрипло попросил он, избавляя ее от лифчика и трусиков и тут же устроился между ее ногами, жадно вдыхая аромат женского возбуждения, по которому невероятно скучал. Склонившись ниже, он раздвинул влажные складки, открывая взгляду набухший бугорок клитора, и тут Гермиона дернулась, попытавшись закрыться.

– Драко… – смущенно выдохнула она, но он не позволил ей свести бедра и медленно, будто давая шанс осознать происходящее, наклонился и прильнул губами к влажной плоти. 

– Не сопротивляйся, Грейнджер, – его горячее дыхание обожгло чувствительный клитор. – Все равно я сильнее тебя. И я буду ласкать тебя именно так, хочешь ты этого или нет.

– М-м-м, – простонала Гермиона, откидываясь на постель и закрывая глаза, когда Малфой провел языком по влажным половым губам, собирая смазку, пошло причмокивая и облизываясь, будто смакуя самое изысканное блюдо. Два его пальца уперлись в тесный вход, нежно массируя и слегка надавливая, а затем не без труда проникли внутрь, отчего из груди Гермионы вырвался еще один жалобный стон.

– Больно? – тут же спросил Малфой, остановившись и успокаивающе поглаживая ее по бедру свободной рукой.

– У меня просто давно никого не было… – прошептала Гермиона, закрыв глаза и снова отчаянно краснея. 

– У меня тоже, – вдруг сказал Драко. – Надеюсь, ты будешь со мной нежной. Потому что я с тобой буду.

У нее вдруг странно заныло сердце от этого внезапного признания Малфоя: он был не из тех, кто вот так запросто открывает душу. Она приподнялась и зарылась пальцами в его светлые волосы, оказавшиеся удивительно мягкими на ощупь. Он издал какой-то странный звук, похожий на удовлетворенное мурлыканье, и принялся вылизывать ее клитор медленными длинными движениями плоского языка. Гермиона снова откинулась на постель, чувствуя, как пальцы внутри ее тела мягко, но неотвратимо продвигаются внутрь, раздвигая тесные стенки, которые неохотно поддаются, принимая их. Повернув руку, Драко надавил большим пальцем на испуганно сжавшееся колечко ануса, и Гермиона резко выдохнула, ощущая, как внутри нее нарастает напряжение, грозящее вот-вот перерасти во взрыв. Палец не стремился внутрь, ритмично лаская и поглаживая снаружи, и ее тело постепенно расслабилось и отдалось уносящей ее все дальше волне наслаждения. Стенки влагалища напряглись, сжимая пальцы Драко, а кончик его языка запорхал на распухшем перевозбужденном клиторе со скоростью взмахов крыльев колибри, сводя с ума и выталкивая ее за грань в бескрайнее море чувственного удовольствия. 

Когда ее тело забилось в сладкой агонии оргазма, Малфой дождался, пока сокращения влагалища утихнут и, устроившись между ее ногами, прижал головку напряженного члена к истекающему смазкой входу. Ощутив это, пытавшаяся отдышаться Гермиона вдруг открыла глаза и поймала взгляд его затуманенных вожделением глаз. В этот миг Драко словно пронзил электрический разряд, заставивший каждый волосок на теле подняться, а сердце заколотиться еще сильнее. Ему показалось, что он тонет в этих красивых карих глазах, и золотые искорки, мерцающие в ее радужке, вдруг заметались в воздухе вокруг, будто мелкие шаровые молнии. Моргнув, он понял, что это был обман зрения, а Гермиона все еще доверчиво смотрит на него снизу вверх, распростертая под его телом, умиротворенная и расслабленная от удовольствия, что он ей подарил, и такая… красивая. Готовая на большее. Ни одна женщина не смотрела на него так: просто как на мужчину. Обычно в нем видели либо знаменитость со страниц «Пророка», либо кошелек со звонкими галлеонами, либо ступеньку для быстрого карьерного роста. И лишь Гермиона увидела в нем Драко Малфоя, такого, каким он стал спустя почти восемь лет после войны. 

Едва слышно зарычав, он двинулся вперед, и податливое женское тело приняло его, тесно обхватив член пульсирующими мышцами влагалища. Гермиона выгнулась, сладко застонав, и Драко припал к ее нежной шее горячим поцелуем, прежде чем начать неторопливо двигаться. Ее кожа была слегка солоноватой на вкус и одурманивающе пахла персиком. Руки Гермионы легли на его сокращающиеся в такт движениям ягодицы, и вдруг острые ноготки впились в гладкую кожу. Малфой снова зарычал и перехватил ее запястья.

– Быстрее, – простонала она, подаваясь бедрами ему навстречу и слегка смещаясь, чтобы головка задевала самое чувствительное место внутри ее. – Пожалуйста, Драко…

– Повтори еще раз.

Гермиона распахнула глаза и, взглянув на него расфокусированным взглядом, безошибочно выбрала из трех произнесенных ею слов именно то, что он хотел услышать, – его имя.

– Драко… 

Обхватив щиколотки, он приподнял ее ноги и принялся вбиваться в отзывчивое сладкое тело с громкими неприличными шлепками плоти о плоть. Ахнув, Гермиона задрожала и вцепилась руками в простыню, почти до крови прикусив губу. Она была близка, он это чувствовал по тому, как ее влагалище все теснее сжималось вокруг его члена, а смазка хлюпала, безостановочно сочась наружу и пачкая кровать. Устроив ее ногу у себя на плече, он дотянулся до клитора и чувствительно надавил, заставив ее вскрикнуть от резко нахлынувших ощущений, а затем принялся интенсивно потирать его, подталкивая Гермиону ко второму оргазму и чувствуя, что сам вряд ли продержится дольше.

Влагалище жадно сдавило его член, ритмично пульсируя, и долгий крик звенел в душном воздухе комнаты, пока Гермиона содрогалась под ним, охваченная еще одной волной удовольствия. Дождавшись, пока она затихнет, Драко осторожно вышел и, обхватив член, сделал несколько движений по стволу рукой, предчувствуя разрядку. Вдруг, открыв глаза, Гермиона приподнялась на дрожащих руках и потянулась к нему. Ее горячие губы обхватили головку в тот миг, когда мощный залп спермы вырвался, ударив ей в горло. Гермиона жадно сглотнула его семя, а затем робко улыбнулась, до невозможности похотливо облизнув губы. В висках Драко стучала кровь, а дыхания не хватало, но он потянулся и оставил на этих губах нежный поцелуй, на который она страстно ответила, а потом прижалась к его груди, закрыв глаза и слушая мощные удары сердца, заглушившие все звуки вокруг. 

Драко обнимал ее, наблюдая, как за окном усилившийся снегопад укрывает мир пушистой белой пеленой, и впервые за несколько лет ему не хотелось никуда спешить. 

***  
Приглушенный грохот вырвал Гермиону из блаженного сна, подкрепленного физической усталостью и удовлетворенностью после двух чудесных оргазмов. За окном расцветал тусклый рассвет дня перед Рождеством. Лежащий рядом Малфой резко сел в постели, выставив палочку, будто и не спал вовсе, а всю ночь готовился к битве. 

– Это сова, – невнятно пробормотала Гермиона, дотянувшись до халата и нехотя вставая. – Спи, я посмотрю, что там.

Драко коротко кивнул и опустился обратно, словно робот, которому дали команду отбой. Закрыв глаза, кажется, он снова мгновенно уснул, и Гермиона лишь покачала головой, гадая, насколько он, должно быть, устал на работе за последние дни, если так легко отключился.

Спотыкаясь, она добралась до кухни и оторопело уставилась на трех сов за окном, с трудом удерживающих огромную коробку, слегка припорошенную снегом. Кое-как втащив посылку через узкий проем окна, Гермиона поблагодарила замученных сов вкусняшками и вскрыла адресованное ей письмо. 

_«Уважаемая мисс Грейнджер!_

_Отправляем Вам забытую вчера в нашем магазине покупку, а именно самополивающиеся горшки для Мимбулус мимблетонии в количестве 3 шт. Надеемся, вы остались довольны обслуживанием, и будем рады еще раз увидеть Вас среди клиентов магазина «Волшебные горшки Дюксонов»._

_С уважением,  
Владельцы магазина М. и Д. Дюксоны»._

С улыбкой взглянув на коробку, Гермиона пообещала себе, что обязательно заглянет к Дюксонам и поблагодарит их за отличный сервис. С души будто упал камень, когда она поняла, что Невилл все-таки не останется без подарка на Рождество, а его Мимбулус мимблетония, возможно, перестанет плевать в нее вонючей слизью каждый раз, когда она будет попадать в зону поражения этого дурацкого недокактуса. 

Ворвавшись в спальню, она радостно плюхнулась на постель рядом с Малфоем.

– Что-то случилось? – сонно поинтересовался он, разлепив один глаз и оглядывая счастливую Гермиону.

– «Трахозверь» остается со мной! – возбужденно объявила она, улыбаясь.

– М-м, конечно, остаюсь. А теперь дай поспать, – буркнул Малфой, отворачиваясь и натягивая одеяло на голову.


End file.
